


Other Forms of Real

by CassDiV



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-10
Updated: 2009-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassDiV/pseuds/CassDiV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>A City of Angels, a heavenly wheel, a connection entirely unexpected.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Forms of Real

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Rana who beta'ed. For kayjayloves, who has made my foray into the fandom all the richer. For the dbsk_flashfic challenge: alchemy.

It's in a hotel room in Thailand that Junsu first begins to suspect it's not just his heart that's been forever altered, but his body. He lies on the bed with hands behind his head, watching the ceiling fan lazily traverse an endless circuit, listening to himself breathe. Yoochun is snoring just barely at his elbow, but that too joins the pattern of his inhale and exhale, all complement to the timing of the five blades spinning above them.

He knows when Yoochun wakes they will talk about the way the light slants at dawn in Bangkok; how the air here tastes different than anywhere else they've been, even in the city. Yoochun notices things like that, and Junsu has learned to listen to what he's not saying. _I miss home, too,_ he will answer, murmur in Yoochun's ear. _Maybe Jaejoong will have remembered some of that coffee you like._

He will reach out his hands, only to feel the touch on his own skin. He will caress and turn his lover's neck, feel the shudder in the muscles behind his own head. The kisses will become confused as to who's giving, who's receiving.

A lifetime as a twin, and he never lost the boundary where he ended and his brother began.

"I've lost myself now," he whispers to the ceiling, to no one.

"No," a sleepy, smokey voice returns his whisper. Junsu turns to see Yoochun on the edge of waking and dreaming, watching him with heavy-lidded eyes. "No," he breathes again, and reaches out, the momentary wonder on his face confirming reciprocal touch-and-be-touched has become a reality for him as well. He lets them both luxuriate in the sensations before saying, "I'm a Twin too, you know. On certain calendars."

Junsu stares at him, absently takes his hand, kisses the knuckles and feels the brush over the back of his own. "Gemini," he finds the word at last. Yoochun nods.

He turns back to the fan, letting his thoughts follow the movement, around and around again, inexplicably and entirely connected to the man who is quiet and listening beside him.

"What about pain?" he asks after a long time.

Yoochun moves then, sliding up enough to rest his head on one arm, fingers stilling in Junsu's grasp. "Which do you fear more? Feeling mine, or knowing I'll carry yours?"

Junsu meets his eyes, finds he can't answer.

Yoochun smiles, squeezes his hand. "Me too."

When the sun rises over Bangkok, the air is golden and the river is silver. Junsu wraps his arms around Yoochun who is staring out the window and still wet from his shower. "Maybe it's this place," Junsu wonders aloud.

Yoochun turns in his arms, and leans to kiss him, slow and gentle, stirring embers left from the early morning. "Maybe you started to believe your own voice," he says against Junsu's mouth.

Junsu pulls back to look at him. "All those love songs?" he asks.

Yoochun shakes his head. "All those moments you let go." He reaches to cup Junsu's face with one hand, fingers digging a little behind his ear. "All those moments you _reached_ , Su. All those moments you took us with you."

"I just...sang," Junsu starts.

Yoochun chuckles, traces Junsu's lips with his thumb, licks his own lips. "God, no, Junsu. You don't even know how to 'just sing.'"

Something in Yoochun's voice makes Junsu narrow his eyes. "How long have you been able to--"

Yoochun cocks his head, smiles a secret smile. "No one ever asks what makes me cry."

Junsu goes still at this confession, half horrified, half awed. "Chunnie-ah," he breathes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Yoochun lays the words down like they are sacred. He leans his forehead against Junsu's, closes his eyes. "Never any other way."

They stay still like that, content in the circle of one another's arms. Junsu begins to sing a little--partly the rising sun, partly Yoochun's breathing that gives him fuel for his voice--and for the first time, he focuses on feeling what Yoochun feels as he lets the music pour out of him. Yoochun smiles at the tear that slips from Junsu's eye, reaches to wipe it away.

"Magic," Junsu whispers, seeing the wetness in Yoochun's eyes through his own tears.

"No," Yoochun answers, sighing. "But close."


End file.
